EL SECRETO DEL ARMARIO
by wendolyn3
Summary: One Shot un poco "bizarro" quizás justo para comenzar el mes del Halloween y para celebrar el cumpleaños de "El elegante" aunque sea un poquito atrasado.


**EL SECRETO DEL ARMARIO**

La tía Elroy había fallecido ya hace algunos meses.

Una más que se sumaba a la triste lista de seres queridos que se iban para nunca más volver.

Poco a poco se iba quedando solo y lo sabía…bueno, solo no; aún le quedaba Annie.

Pero; la verdad es que, para tener a Annie, bien prefería no tener nada…

Si tan solo no fuera Annie. Si tan solo fuera…

Ya había terminado de recoger las pertenencias de la tía.

Esta vez también, como siempre, las pertenencias de la querida muerta, reposarían en el enorme desván de la mansión Andrew, juntando polvo y recuerdos.

Ahora era también el turno del taller de Stear.

El taller de Stear no había sido recogido porque la tía así lo había ordenado; solía decir, que cerrar el taller de Stear sería como podar las rosas de Anthony; una completa crueldad.

Así que la señora había mandado a que cada cierto tiempo, alguien hiciera la limpieza del taller, pero eso sí, sin cambiar nada de lugar.

Ella quería conservar el sitio tal y como su sobrino lo había dejado, y de vez en cuando, solía vérsela lo mismo paseando por entre las rosas que divagando entre mesas llenas de piecitas de maquinaria y armarios llenos de frascos, que a su vez estaban llenos de clavos, tornillos, tuercas y demás utensilios, en el taller de Stear.

Ahora mismo, Archie estaba ahí, con una camisa de algodón y arremangado, con una colección de cajas de cartón, cruzado de brazos en medio del taller, pensando por donde empezaría a recoger, o si lograría hacerlo.

Le llenaba el corazón de recuerdos ese sitio, y sentía que, si movía una sola tuerca, esos recuerdos desaparecerían para siempre.

Aunque ya en los últimos tiempos de su hermano, no eran tan unidos como cuando niños.

-¿Te ayudo, Archie?

Una tímida y delicada voz llamó la atención del joven haciéndolo entornar los ojos con un dejo de fastidio.

-No Annie… - respondió él a su esposa – ya te he dicho que no necesito que me ayudes.

-Oh… está bien querido.

Ya antes Annie le había ofrecido su ayuda para recoger las cosas de su tía y él también se había negado.

Ahora ya se lo había dicho antes, pero ella insistía, a pesar de que él le había dicho que ese lugar tenía muchas memorias para él y quería revivirlas solo ¿acaso no lo entendía? ¿tan tonta era?

A veces se preguntaba por qué demonios había terminado casándose con ella… ¡Ah sí! Por culpa de los ímpetus masculinos, que un día le hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que, si ella ya estaba ahí ¡al menos sirviera para algo!

Lo cual, tuvo como consecuencia que tuvieran que casarse apresuradamente y fingir que su pequeño hijo de ya dos años de edad, había nacido prematuro.

¡Qué estupidez!...

Cuando los pasos de Annie se hubieron alejado por la hierba del jardín, el joven recorrió con la vista una vez más el lugar.

Sus ojos castaños terminaron posándose en aquel gran armario de metal, siempre cerrado con aquellos dos gruesos candados negros, y cuyo contenido jamás fue para sus ojos.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que su hermano lo había literalmente echado de su taller…

-¡Stear! ¡Stear! – Archie entró corriendo al taller de Stear luciendo una gran sonrisa.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de las puertas metálicas de aquel gran armario cerrarse con estrépito, mientras Stear se colocaba de espaldas a ellas, con cara de susto.

-Stear, las chicas… ¿eh¿ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada… - respondió él, sin poder recomponer el rostro.

-¿Nada? ¿Y tienes esa cara por nada? ¡Vamos hermano déjame ver!

-Ya te dije que nada hombre, nada.

-Uy qué misterioso estás hermano ¡Déjame ver! – dijo Archie, colocándose a su lado para comenzar a empujarlo con el costado de su cuerpo entre risas, esperando que, como siempre, Stear le siguiera el juego.

-¡No Archibald! Ya te dije que nada ¿¡puedes dejar de ser tan niño y dejarme en paz!?

Archie se quedó de una sola pieza al escuchar a su hermano gritarle de esa manera, dejándolo estupefacto.

-Lo siento yo…

-No puedes ser siempre así, tomarlo todo a broma. Te estoy diciendo que no me molestes pero tú sigues. Debes respetarme cuando te digo algo ¿sabes? Soy tu hermano mayor …- decía Stear mientras, frente a su hermano, rodeaba el armario con una gruesa cadena cerrándola luego con dos enormes candados, en cuyas cuñas, había introducido un par de gruesas tuercas.

Una manera de no dejar espacio libre para que cualquier curioso con una palanca lograra violarlos.

Lo que sea que Stear tenía ahí era muy importante para él, tanto como para no mostrárselo a él, a su hermano, y mantenerlo tan seguro.

-La… las chicas han llegado – murmuró Archie – Candy, Annie y Patty están aquí.

-¿Patty y Candy están aquí? – preguntó Stear en un susurro, como al viento – Bueno, ya voy… dije que ya voy Archie, puedes retirarte.

-Pero…

-¡Archie!

-¡Uhm…! Te esperamos en el solárium – dijo Archie serio dando la vuelta –y aséate antes de presentarte ante las chicas; ellas son unas damas y tú ¡estás hecho un asco!

Diciendo esto, Archie salió del taller dejando a su hermano en paz.

Desde esa tarde, su hermano empezó a trabajar en su taller a puerta cerrada ¡pero cerrada a cal y canto!

A veces Archie lo escuchaba desde su habitación, en el silencio absoluto de la madrugada, martillear y aserrar con ahínco.

A veces lo escuchaba maldecir "¡_No, no, maldita sea! No es así ¡no es así! Tiene que quedar perfecta."_

Y lo veía por la ventana de su habitación, sacando bultos envueltos en periódicos, los cuales quemaba más allá juntos con las hojas que barría el jardinero.

Algunas veces, la curiosidad lo llenaba y bajaba a hurtadillas mientras su hermano dormía hasta pasado el medio día, extenuado, de haber trabajado tan afanosamente en el taller.

Pero, no había caso, pues las puertas solían estas cerradas y él, jamás se atrevería a violar el espacio privado de su hermano; así que aquella vez fue la última vez que Archie había entrado al taller de su hermano en mucho tiempo.

Luego que Stear se fuera a la guerra, algunas veces Archie bajaba hasta su taller.

Aun recordaba la última vez que entrara, y la extraña y amarga reacción de su hermano.

¿Por qué se habría comportado así? Eso era muy raro de Stear, que siempre era amable y cariñoso con él.

Con el paso de los meses sin noticias de su hermano, a veces Archie ocupaba su tiempo sentado en el taller, contemplando todas sus cosas, recordando como desde niños solían pasar horas en ese lugar creando alguna "maravilla" que luego salía al revés.

Los inventos dedicados a Candy siempre fueron los más graciosos… Candy. Ojalá fuera ella quien estuviera aquí en lugar de Annie, pero hace muchos años que no sabía de ella.

Y en todo ese tiempo, siempre aquel misterioso armario metálico cerrado con cadenas y candados llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Pero Archie no podía ni imaginar, que su hermano Stear volviera y hallara violado su secreto… no, no podía hacerlo.

Cuando les avisaron que, abatido por fuego alemán su aeroplano se había precipitado al océano, y que, a pesar de os esfuerzos, las búsquedas de su cadáver resultaron infructuosas, junto con la noticia llegó también un pequeño baúl con todas las pertenencias de su hermano, incluido un llavero con dos llaves negras.

La tía guardó aquellas cosas, las últimas cosas de su querido sobrino como si fueran un tesoro, y él, jamás se atrevió a pedírselas.

Ahora que la tía no estaba, él y lo que quedaba de la familia pensaron que ya era hora de desmantelar el taller de Stear.

Archie introdujo una mano a su bolsillo y sacó el pequeño llavero.

Lo sostuvo sobre su mano un momento mirándolas con el ceño fruncido; las empuñó en su mano y, con decisión, se acercó al armario.

Hace tanto que no estaba tan cerca de ese armatoste que ni se había fijado que no era más alto que él mismo, aunque a él siempre le pareciera en verdad enorme.

Se quedó de pie frente a esa cosa, tratando de imaginarse qué es lo que hallaría ahí ¿qué sería lo que su hermano tan celosamente guardaba, al punto de llevarse con él las llaves?

¿En qué estaría trabajando Stear? No puede ser nada peligroso, Stear no era ese tipo de inventor, pero… nunca se sabe.

Tomó uno de los candados en sus manos, eran en verdad pesados.

Los recuerdos de su hermano vinieron a su memoria, y sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

¿En verdad tenía él, derecho alguno de abrir ese armario? El único secreto que le conocía a su querido hermano estaba ahí dentro… ¿tendría derecho él, a conocerlo?

Archie dejó caer el candado de su mano, el cual sonó seco al golpear la puerta metálica y bambolearse de la cadena que aseguraba, el joven dio media vuelta hacia la salida, pero casi saliendo se detuvo, dio media vuelta y volvió tras sus pasos.

Una vez más tomó el candado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios.

"_Perdóname Stear…"_ pensó, e introdujo una llave en la ranura del candado, que sonó herrumbrosamente al dar vuelta, pero con un sonoro "clack" se abrió, dejando caer al piso las gruesas tuercas introducidas en sus cuñas.

Archie se quedó mirando el candado abierto sin saber qué hacer a continuación ¿lo cerraba mejor?

¡No! Ya estaba hecho, ahora tenía que continuar.

Retiró el candado y procedió con el otro. La cadena calló por su peso a los pies del joven.

Archie puso las manos sobre las manijas de aquella fría puerta doble de metal y tiró, pero al parecer los años habían herrumbrado las bisagras dejándola pesada.

Sin embargo, con otro buen tirón, las puertas cedieron chirriando enmohecidas, y por fin, se abrieron.

Archie, durante todos estos años y durante todos los minutos que había tardado en decidirse a abrir ese armario, se imaginó de todo. Cientos de cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

Incluso, cuando leía los clásicos de Verne y leía descripciones por demás bizarras se preguntaba ¿Será algo como esto lo que mi hermano esconde?

Pero no hubo nada, ni fantasía, ni lectura, ni suposición que lo preparara para lo que sus ojos, desorbitados y estupefactos, estaban contemplando.

Archie comenzó a temblar, recorrió de arriba abajo su descubrimiento sin terminar de dar crédito a lo que veía.

Un sudor frío comenzó a perlar su frente y en su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa, sentía seca su lengua.

¡No era posible…! ¿Esto es…? ¡Cómo era posible que Stear…!

Esto era inaudito, un disparate una locura ¡una aberración!

Archie dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tembloroso, con tan mala suerte que sus pies tropezaron con unas latas de "tripas de pato" que reposaban en un extremo, desperdigando su contenido.

Al pisar aquellos pequeños tornillos, hicieron el efecto de pisar canicas, y resbaló cayendo al piso.

Desde donde había caído, Archie contempló nuevamente lo que había descubierto, sin saber qué pensar, qué sentir.

¿Su hermano había construido esto? ¿Esto era lo que lo mantenía madrugadas enteras trabajando y maldiciendo?

El cientos de veces lo había escuchado maldiciendo su supuesta inhabilidad, exigiéndose a sí mismo perfección… ahora lo comprendía todo. Y es que Stear lo había logrado, ya que sin duda su invención era, en hasta el más ínfimo e íntimo detalle ¡perfecta!

Archie se puso de pie con dificultad.

Uno de los tornillos lo había herido en el muslo derecho y sangraba un poco.

Caminó lentamente hacia el armario, sin decidirse a acercarse del todo, pero, tenía que mirar más de cerca.

¡Dios! Es que no le faltaba absolutamente nada.

Archie alargó una mano dispuesto a tocar…

-¿Archie?

La voz de Annie lo hizo casi saltar de susto, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar a cerrar las puertas del armario justo cuando la vio entrar.

Archie, escuché un ruido fuerte y… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó al verlo con la espalda apoyada a las puertas del armario.

Nada… limpiando, recogiendo. Ya ves.

Si pero, ¿qué haces ahí sosteniendo ese armatoste?

Nada, me recargué solamente para recuperar aliento, hace calor eh.

¡Amor estas sangrando! Déjame…

Ah… no es nada – dijo mirando la herida de su pierna – me tropecé con algo y me he raspado. Nada más.

¡Pero hay que curarlo! Cada fierro aquí está tan viejo que…

No te preocupes, no es nada. Anda déjame terminar.

Pero Archie, el tétanos…

¡Que no es nada! Mujer ¿por qué nunca me haces caso cuando te hablo? Vamos vete y déjame trabajar… Vamos, déjame trabajar.

¡… Cómo quieras!

Refunfuñando, Annie dio media vuelta bruscamente, y se alejó a largos pasos machacando la hierba bajo sus tacones.

Cuando Archie escuchó la puerta de la mansión azotarse; respiró aliviado.

Dio media vuelta y tomó aire antes de abrir de nuevo el armario.

Una vez más se quedó maravillado con lo que admiraba. Y es que no solo era perfecta, además, era hermosa.

Tragando saliva, Archie alargó una mano para tocarla.

Empezó por las puntas de los dedos de sus manos; tenían absoluta movilidad.

Usando también la otra mano y ya con las palmas abierta, siguió por el dorso de las manos y se maravilló con el tacto; continuó subiendo por el brazo hasta que llegó al hombro y al pecho.

Acarició la escápula sin poder creer que fuera tan perfecta ¡tan real! ¿Qué tipo de piel usaría? Es que, hasta podría jurar que era piel verdadera, por lo suave que se sentía.

Introdujo su mano tras la nuca, la larga y gruesa mata de rizos rubios eran tan sedosos que no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en ellos.

Trazó la línea del cuello y pasó las manos por el rostro, tan terso tan suave, por aquellos labios que lucían rosados y llenos.

¡Aquellas pecas! Como era posible que su hermano hubiera logrado reproducir exactamente cada detalle.

Se nota que la había observado muy detenidamente y durante mucho tiempo.

El resto, no tiene sino que haberlo creado de la pura imaginación idealizada de su intimidad, ya que su cuerpo armonioso y perfecto era maravilloso, digno de la más dulce y prohibida fantasía.

Con sus manos sosteniendo ese rostro artificial pero hermoso, Archie no pudo evitar acercarse más ¡Jamás había estado así de cerca de la original!

Sentía que no iba ser capaz de evitar unir sus labios al de este… ¿maniquí? ¿muñeca? ¡Es que no sabía cómo llamarla!

Así que desde lo profundo de su alma, sus labios susurraron un nombre, su nombre… Aquel nombre.

-¡Candy…!

Al momento, como si hubiera sido pronunciada la palabra mágica que da vida al Golem de las mitologías, aquella reproducción artificial, abrió los ojos.

¡Maravillosos ojos verde esmeralda! Que parecían pulidos de la joya misma de una manera artística y mágica…

Archie se quedó atrapado en aquella mirada vidriosa, vacía, pero definitivamente hermosa.

Ojala que, donde quiera que se encuentre, su hermano haya logrado tener la certeza de que era todo un genio.

Ahora ¿qué hacía? Ya no estaba tan seguro de cerrar el taller de su hermano, y mucho menos de desechar sus cosas.

Ya vería qué le inventaba a la familia, después de todo, la tía le había dejado aquella casa a él solamente, así que podía tener en ella lo que él quisiera.

Y si quería conservar el taller de su hermano, como una especie de sentimental suvenir ¿Quién le iba a decir que no?

¡Archie… ya vamos a almorzar! Luego continúas con eso…

La voz de Annie lo hizo como despertar de un sueño, no debía demorar, o ella vendría a buscarlo… siempre tan inoportuna y fastidiosa…

Con una ligera sonrisilla, Archie cerró la puerta doble de aquel armario, colocó nuevamente la cadena y los candados.

El taller se conservaría tal como está ahora.

Ahora era suyo, sería su sitio especial, su sitio donde, a puerta cerrada tal como lo hiciera su hermano, sería solo suyo, para librarse por momentos de su esposa, de su hijo, de la familia…

Salió del taller, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí, y se encaminó hacia la gran Mansión, sin poder esconder su alegría, tanto que sin darse cuenta, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, a ratos sonreía, a ratos silbaba una tonada.

Ahora ese era su armario, y ese era su secreto…

Ahora, ella era suya.


End file.
